


Containment Breach

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept quiet while watching another woman molest her pirate, for the most part, but the foolish man encouraged her to fight for what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Containment Breach  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 14  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Killian/Emma  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1600+  
> Spoilers: Nope.  
> Summary: She kept quiet while watching another woman molest her pirate, for the most part, but the foolish man encouraged her to fight for what she wants.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine in any way shape or form. If they want to call and ask me to write for them, then, hell yeah, I'm on board; since I don't believe in holding my breath for things that will never happen, here's some free borrowings instead.  
> A/N: Holy crap, I'm going to make it on time two nights in a row... yay me! ;) Once again you lot astound me with your reviews; seriously, we've broken a hundred? That's pretty freaking awesome and will keep me going at least another week on praise alone. ;) LTC522 asked for a telling of the handsy bar wench that pissed Emma off so badly in last night's little ficlet, so, have fun meeting Elsie. ;)

~~~?~~~

Rage.

Blinding hot, all consuming, completely irrational, potentially murderous rage.

She didn't know who the bar bitch had been in the Enchanted Forest, but the way she hung herself all over Killian as she took their orders left Emma to believe that she had been nothing better than a tavern whore. Normally she wasn't quite as possessive. Killian had chased her, fought for her, come back for her, and had spent every moment since she'd let him in ensuring that he knew she was the only one for whom he had eyes. It wasn't even that he was responding to the woman's tactics; he brushed away her touches, didn't lean into the breasts offered so blatantly as she leaned over him, certainly didn't invite the sultry looks or the licking of her lips that the woman sent his way. His eyes barely strayed towards her for more than a second and then only to give her their order; he was a gentleman after all and maintaining eye contact was something important to him. 

No, the rage came from Emma's apparent invisibility. No look was given in her direction, even when she spoke to place her order. No glance was given her way when their glasses were laid on the table in front of Killian only. Nothing in the woman's behaviour even indicated that Emma was at the table aside from the fact she'd actually managed to get her order correct. It was infuriating that any self respecting human being would behave with such impertinence; throwing herself at a man that was clearly taken.

Against her own nature, Emma stayed quiet; she watched the woman's fingers trail along Killian's shoulders without breaking each and every digit slowly for the pure purpose of listening to the woman scream. She watched her lean her breasts into Killian's face as she pretended to clean the table they'd not yet had a chance to clutter without pouring her ice cold beer down the woman's already too tight tank top. She watched as she “accidentally” dropped her notepad to the ground, bending so that her ass rubbed up against Killian's thigh, her skirt far too short to hide the purple polka dotted thong that displayed her every asset without shoving her foot so far up the woman's ass that the waitress would be tasting the nail polish Emma had painted on that evening for an entire week. No, Emma stayed quiet, stewing in the rage that tinted everything an extraordinary shade of red, her jaw clenched so tightly together that she could swear the people two tables over could hear her teeth slowly grind down to nubs.

With every ounce of control she possessed, Emma breathed slowly through her nose, doing her best to keep up with Killian's random string of conversation as he carried on as though he'd not noticed their waitress's unappreciated advances. The woman finally backed off, heading away to take the orders of another table, allowing Emma to relax slightly and uncurl the fingers that were cutting half moons into the flesh of her palms, deep enough to draw tiny droplets of blood. With great effort she took a sip of her beer, finally looking up to meet Killian's curious gaze and lifted eyebrow.

“Something the matter, Swan?” he asked lightly, his blue eyes beginning a mischievous dance she knew all too well.

She forced a smile on to her face, one that didn't meet her suddenly cold eyes. “I guess I'm just not a fan of the atmosphere in this place.”

Killian struggled against the grin that threatened to turn up the corners of his lips as he casually leaned back in his chair, glancing around them. “Really? Compared to the taverns I once frequented, this establishment is quite elegant.”

She snorted quietly. “Yeah, elegant. Are you sure you don't come here for the familiarity of the wait staff?”

“I have no idea what you could possibly mean, love.” Finally he failed at containing the smirk, his tongue in cheek as he pointedly glanced over to their waitress then back to Emma's disbelieving stare.

“Right, and you didn't happen to notice the pair of breasts that were perched on your nose for five minutes after we got here.”

“Why, Swan, I could hardly tell in the dim light, but I'd wager your eyes have grown somewhat more green than is normal.” He chuckled softly, edging his chair closer to her, taking her hand in his. “Elsie is just doing her job, lass; granted she is rather eager for attention this evening, but she'll not have mine.”

She grumbled quietly under her breath but he could feel her relax under his gentle touch. “You're on a first name basis, are you, Hook?”

Another warm chuckle, this time closer to her ear so that his heated breath could send shivers down her spine. “I know more than one person in this town, love, but if you'd like, I have no objection to you fighting her for my affections.”

At that moment Elsie returned, a distinct frown on her face as she took in Killian's closeness to Emma. “Would you like a new rum, Captain?” she asked, tugging slightly at her shirt so that her breasts pressed over the top, leaving next to nothing to the imagination.

“When have you ever known me to turn down a good drink, love?” he responded without looking in her direction, instead concentrating on freeing Emma's fingers that had once again clenched into a tight fist.

“I've never known you to turn down a good anything,” she grinned back, tapping his arm with her hip.

“Aye, and you'll not find me doing so tonight, either.” His lips twitched as he watched Emma's eyes darken, the uncontrollable urge to slap the flirt out of their waitress plainly written across her face. Her lips were a thin line, pressed so tightly together their normal lush red had turned nearly white. The rage burned under her skin until her pale complexion was stained red with her fury and the effort it took to control herself. Finally, Killian's eyes captured her deep green gaze and he nodded slightly, his lips curved by his encouraging grin. “Go ahead, love, I'll not think less of you. I've always believed in fighting for what you want.”

With a soft breath of determination, Emma reached out and pressed her lips to Killian's in a demanding kiss filled with possession. For a single moment she feasted on his mouth, teeth to teeth, tongue to tongue, taking everything he had to give and demanding more. She curled the fingers of one hand against his thigh, satisfied as she felt the leather contract as his body responded to her, hardening, swelling, lengthening until he groaned softly in discomfort, his sudden need tightly and somewhat painfully contained. Only then did she pull her lips back from his, a cold smile crossing her face, her green eyes burning pools of fire, tiny white sparks flashing from her fingertips as she turned to face their waitress who was watching them in dismay.

“We'll just have the check, thanks,” Emma's cold voice cut through the room, her eyes latched onto Elsie's and filled with disgust. She turned back to Killian and very blatantly stroked her fingers across his stretched pants. All discord left her voice as she allowed heat to fill her gaze and a small smile to soften her features. “I'd like to get home and re-experience our very good thing. Captain.”

Killian laughed out loud, hauling Emma to her feet, practically knocking Elsie into the next table as he pointed Emma towards the door. “Bugger the sodding bill, love. Elsie, put tonight on my tab, and in the future your hands would be better kept to yourself, thanks. You see, I've got merely the one and it is quite happily filled with the only woman you'll find in my life.”

Killian didn't spare their waitress a second look as he began crossing the room in long strides, his hook well situated in Emma's belt loop, pulling her along beside him. As such, he missed the small hand gesture Emma sent at Elsie behind her back; he didn't, however, miss the grin of triumph that crossed his saviour's face as she glanced over her shoulder to check the waitress's reaction.

A lesser man would have cowed at the glow of victory and determination that shone in Emma's eyes, her win filling her with power and the need to burn it out of her system; Killian could hardly keep his anticipation from showing on his face. He battled his natural smirk as she took over leading them home, tugging him with purpose even though there was no place he'd rather be than at her side. The snap in her step, the magic that still sparked at her fingertips, and the build of energy that practically had her shaking as they approached their apartment fed his own aching need to be inside her, keeping him hard and wanting the entire short trip home, leaving him ready and willing when she slammed the door shut behind them.

The grins they wore on their faces mirrored each other, the sparks that ran between them were a tangible product of her magic, arcing from her body to his in a show of light to rival a shooting star. He didn't say a word as she shredded the shirt he wore, tearing it open and off his body in a primal display of possession and need that stole the breath from his lungs and left him panting at her feet. 

Rage had turned to passion, her body well past its capacity to contain it, and Emma was going to enjoy taking every little bit of it out on her pirate. Not a single part of him even thought to complain.

~~~Fin~~~ 

Much like magic all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
